


Something In It

by DictionaryWrites2



Series: Eden House [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Retirement, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites2/pseuds/DictionaryWrites2
Summary: Lisa comes over for cards and cocoa.





	Something In It

“Where’s Anthony?” Lisa asked quietly as she walked alongside Aziraphale, down the path and toward the house. Her sister was currently elsewhere, on some sort of girl guide adventure that Lisa had been greatly opposed to showing interest in, and so Lisa had wandered down to Eden House to sit quietly with Mr Fell, as was often her way in these times of solitude. She and Liam shared this tendency in common,  although where Liam was, Aziraphale wasn’t sure - he had certainly asked, but had found the explanation nigh-on impossible to follow.

Aziraphale often felt this way when the children explained some things, and needed Crowley to serve as a translator.

“He’s asleep,” Aziraphale said quietly, pushing open the door to the entrance hall and gesturing for her to come inside. Toeing off his shoes, he allowed himself a small smile as she did the same, copying his movements almost exactly. He put his finger to his lips, and she nodded seriously as he stepped forward, delicately pushing open the door to the kitchen.

Crowley’s leather sofa, of which he was so fond, had been placed in here rather than in the living room, and faced the television that was mounted on the wall in the place where most would set their dining table and chairs, but they, of course, had placed their dining table in the big living room, instead. 

On her dainty feet, Lisa tip-toed forward, leaning to look over the edge of the sofa, and Aziraphale mimicked her, feeling himself smile.

Crowley had been wearing a t-shirt and some rather uncomfortable-looking jeans to garden in, but when he had come in, had pulled one of Aziraphale’s tawny-coloured, heavy woollen cardigans on. It was rather big for him, meaning that he could curl up in it as though it were a blanket, and his head was resting on a red tartan cushion he’d pilfered from one of the proper, plush sofas in the other room. 

“Put on the kettle, would you, dear girl?” Aziraphale said softly, and Lisa moved into the kitchen proper, reaching up to flick on the kettle when she found it full. “Anthony? Anthony, my dearest?”

Crowley shifted, blinking up at Aziraphale in his drowsy, bleary way. His tongue flickered out, tasting the air, and when Aziraphale offered his hand, Crowley took it, his fingers clumsy in his sleepy state. 

“Kidsss...?” he asked, the film over his eyes - not his proper, human eyelids - shifting.

“Just Lisa,” Aziraphale murmured. “I’m going to sit down in the library with her - would you like to join us? I thought I’d light the fire.”

“There a lap going?”

“She wanted to play a card game.”

“So pull the small table up by the sofa, and she can sit on the other side.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale said softly, stroking through Crowley’s hair before he walked into the kitchen, and he took up the kettle. “Do you want some cocoa, my dear?”

“Yes, please,” Lisa said politely. “Is there any of that marzipan cake left?”

“For you? Of course, my girl, of course there is.”

“He’s going to make you carry him, isn’t he?” Lisa asked as Aziraphale reached for the cocoa mix, and Aziraphale smiled.

“I wouldn’t say  _make_  me,” he murmured. Lisa giggled. She was such a lovely little girl, like she was made of ceramic - round cheeks, a bright smile, such pretty eyes! There was something in her that Aziraphale supposed a human would call cherubic, although for him, of course, that had rather different connotations. She smiled like sunshine.

There was something in it, Aziraphale thought later, when Crowley was sprawled over his lap and hissing between snores, and he and Lisa had a deck of cards spread out between them on the table. How attentively she listened, how focused she was!

Could it have been like this, with Warlock?

Perhaps.

Or with Adam...

But no, no. This was different. This, this was...  _nice_. 

“Mr Fell?”

“Hm?”

“You’re smiling,” Lisa said.

“Oh, yes, well,” Aziraphale said, looking down at his hands. “I’m just rather happy, dear girl, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Lisa said. She smiled, brightly. “Me too.”


End file.
